This is a proposal for a program of Institutional Research Development Support in the Psychology Department at Howard University. The aim of this program is to improve the ability of the University to do research in such ADM areas as clinical, personality, and social psychology, and neuropsychology. The basic activities of Institutional Research Development Support will provide various kinds of administrative, technical, and, to a limited extent, funding support needed by the Individual Investigators in this Minority Institutions Research Development Program. Institutional Research Development Support will provide resources for Individual Investigators to attend workshops and short courses to learn new techniques and procedures, to travel to conventions and meetings to present and hear papers, and to bring established investigators to the University to advise and consult on specific research problems. Support for maintenance and repair of research equipment and instruments and for preparation of articles and manuscripts will also be provided. Data bases and other software needed for the research of Individual Investigators will be furnished by the Support Office. These and similar activities are designed to coordinate, facilitate, and promote ADM research at Howard.